Loop straps have been mounted in various ways in automobiles and trucks to serve as passenger assists. I have devised a mount that allows a loop strap to be pivoted up to a horizontal position and pulled on to close a tailgate, hatch, or door and then lets the loop strap hang down in a vertical position when not in use. My mount is also sturdy, economically fabricated and installed and made attractively with functional elements concealed.